LightClan Challenges
by Rivershade of NightClan
Summary: My Challenges for LightClan.
1. Into the Wild Summary: Graystripe

Graystripe is a long-haired gray tom.  
In _Into the Wild_, Graystripe is an apprentice, Graypaw and is out in the woods when he comes across Rusty, a ginger house cat. He fights with him until his mentor, Lionheart and his Clan leader, Bluestar come. When Rusty joins the Clans and becomes Firepaw, Graypaw becomes his best friend. He and Firepaw help save their friend Ravenpaw by getting him out of the Clan.  
In Fire and Ice, Graystripe is a warrior and he and Fireheart are assigned the task of bringing WindClan back after the old ShadowClan leader, Brokenstar drove them away from their territory. They find them and bring them back home. Graystripe is given Brackenpaw as an apprentice. Graystripe falls into the river when out with Fireheart and his apprentice, Cinderpaw. He is rescued by the beautiful RiverClan warrior, Silverstream. He sneaks off in the night to see her and falls in love.  
In, _Forest of Secrets,_ Graystripe and Fireheart save two RiverClan kits when they are floating down the river. They take them to the RiverClan camp. Graystripe continues to visit Silverstream and she announces to him that she is expecting his kits. One night, when he is out of the camp going to see her she, her kits start to come. She dies having his kits. They take his kits back to the ThunderClan camp and Graystripe stays at their side in the nursery. When RiverClan threatens to fight for the kits, Graystripe decides to leave with his kits and joins them in RiverClan.  
In _Rising Storm,_ Graystripe is trying to stay loyal to RiverClan but he can't help but feel loyal to ThunderClan. When a fire destroys most of ThunderClan's territory, they take refuge in the RiverClan camp and Graystripe is glad to have his old Clan mates around. He hints to Bluestar that he may want to come back with them to help with repairs but she refuses.  
In A Dangerous Path, Graytripe finds Fireheart at the border and teases him for catching prey for Sandstorm. Graystripe also tells Fireheart to carefully watch the borders. He warns him that Leopardfur is planning on invading Sunningrocks, territory that belongs to ThunderClan. Graystripe was right, and soon Leopardfur and the RiverClan warriors battle with ThunderClan for the territory. When Graystripe warns Fireheart of Leopardfur's attack, saving his best friends life, Leopardfur banishes him from RiverClan telling the other RiverClan warriors to kill him if he is seen on their territory. Bluestar allows him to come back to ThunderClan, but not everyone is happy to have him back. Graystripe helps fight off the dog pack, but sadly they lose Bluestar in the process.  
In _The Darkest Hour,_ Graystripe catches Darkstripe feeding Sorrelkit death berries and attacks him. Darkstripe makes up a lie, saying he was merely telling her not to eat them when Graystripe attacked him. When Sorrelkit tells the Clan the truth, Darkstripe is exiled and the Clan slowly starts to warm up to Graystrips again. Graystripe starts to grow worried about his two kits, Featherpaw and Stormpaw now that Tigerstar has taken over RiverClan. Graystripe, Fireheart and Ravenpaw go over to RiverClan to make sure they are alright. They witness the death over Stonefur as the RiverClan deputy tries to save Stormpaw and Featherpaw from execution. They manage to save Mistyfoot and Grystripe's two kits and bring them safely to ThunderClan where he takes over Stormpaw's training for the time being. BloodClan becomes a threat and after a gruesome battle, the Clans win.


	2. New Prophecy Summary: Cinderpelt

Cinderpelt is a smoky dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes  
In _Midnight,_ Cinderpelt is given Firestar's daughter, Leafpaw as an apprentice. When they are out collecting herbs, Cinderpelt spots an omen from StarClan, a piece of Twoleg garbage catches on fire when the sunlight gleams on it, and in the fire she sees a vision of a leaping tiger right before the fire dies out. She tells Firestar about this, and her interpretation of it: that it includes fire, tiger, and danger to the forest, which can mean the daughter of Firestar and the son of Tigerstar might bring danger to the forest together. Leafpaw thinks that Firestar's daughter means her, but Cinderpelt tells her apprentice not to worry and that she will keep an eye on her; she thinks it is more likely to be Squirrelpaw since she has Firestar's dark ginger flame colored pelt, and Firestar agrees with this theory, so the two of them do their best to try to keep Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw apart in case the prophecy comes true.  
In _Dawn,_ Cinderpelt is the first cat to meet Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw when they return from their journey, and at first, she thought they were intruders trying to steal the herbs from her den when she saw Squirrelpaw in her den and attacked her, but stopped as she recognized them. She then leads them to Sunningrocks, where ThunderClan is sheltering. When the two ThunderClan cats explain that StarClan had called them away, Cinderpelt is surprised, and tells them that she had thought that they had been silent ever since the fire and tiger prophecy. However, when Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw ask what she is talking about, she doesn't explain about the prophecy to them.  
In _Starlight,_ Once the Clans arrive at the lake, Cinderpelt meets with the other medicine cats to discuss settling into the new territories, finding herbs, and most importantly, how they will converse with StarClan when they can no longer reach the Moonstone. They agree that they will be wary of any signs from StarClan of where a new Moonstone like location could be, and they will meet by the lake shore at the half moon until they find another place to gather.  
In _Twilight,_ She receives troubling news from StarClan in the prologue: Bluestar told her that she would die sometime soon, although StarClan did not know when. Knowing that there is no way to change this, Cinderpelt submits to Bluestar's words, and she is comforted by the words of the other StarClan cats, who assure her that she had lived a good life. When Leafpool decides to run away with Crowfeather, Cinderpelt confronts her directly, telling her not to make a mistake like this. An argument ensues, and Leafpool accuses Cinderpelt of not understanding since she has never been in love, not knowing, like other cats, about her feelings for Firestar . Cinderpelt just looks at Leafpool with a strange look in her eyes. She becomes so angry that in the end, she leaps at Leafpool, trying to claw her. Leafpool seems determined to rebel and leaves with Crowfeather. During their absence, Sorreltail begins to have her kits, and while she is kitting, badgers begin to attack the camp. She defends them as well as she can, but it is useless. Cinderpelt is severely wounded when she is trying to help Sorreltail with her kitting, and Leafpool runs in just as she is about to die. Cinderpelt tells Leafpool that she knew she was going to die. Cinderpelt leaves them to join StarClan, leaving ThunderClan heartbroken in her absence.


	3. Power of Three Summary: Heathertail

Heathertail is a light brown tabby she-cat with smoky, heather-blue eyes and soft fur  
In _The Sight,_ Heathertail is Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw is part of the patrol that rescues Jaypaw from the lake. She meets Lionpaw, Jaypaw's brother, at a gathering. She takes part in the battle with the dog pack on WindClan territory. At the daylight gathering, Heatherpaw beats Hollypaw, Lionpaw's sister in the climbing contest. Lionpaw starts to show affection towards her.  
In _Dark River,_ Heatherpaw talks Lionpaw into secretly leaving his camp to visit her in the night. They meet at their border until Hollypaw and her friend Cinderpaw find them. Later, Heatherpaw finds an underground network of tunnels that lead from her territory to Lionpaw's. There, they make a Clan and call themselves DarkClan. Heatherpaw makes herself leader as Heatherstar and Lionpaw her deputy as Lionclaw.  
In _Outcast,_ Heatherpaw no longer meets up with Lionpaw in their secret tunnels. Squirrelflight comes to WindClan to ask Heatherpaw's mentor, Crowfeather about the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Crowfeather agrues, not wanting to neglect Heatherpaw's training but then decides to go and leave Whitetail in charge of Heatherpaw's training while he is away.  
In _Eclipse,_ WindClan attacks ThunderClan and Lionpaw tries to find Heatherpaw. He is angry at her, accusing her of betraying the secret of their tunnels to her Clan so they could use them to attack. Heatherpaw protests, telling him that it was Sedgekit who had told the Clan. Lionpaw almost kills Heatherpaw's mentor trying to get to her, but he misses she Heatherpaw stops him. Lionpaw tells Heatherpaw that they will always be enemy's forever.  
In _Long Shadows,_ Heatherpaw finds Lionpaw who is now Lionblaze, in the tunnels traveling to WindClan territory. She tells him of her new warrior name, Heathertail. Though she is still angry at him, she listens to his story and lets him collect the catmint that he needs for his Clan since she has no quarrel with ThunderClan and does not want any cat to die.  
In _Sunrise,_ Heathertail sees Lionblaze when he comes with a patrol of his Clan mates to her camp. They ask the WindClan cats about Ashfur's murder. Lionblaze get jealous when he see's Heathertail sitting with Breezepelt.


End file.
